I See You
by Pchanny
Summary: There is a new terror in town, and he believes that Sophie holds the key in bringing down the Guardians. With Sophie's life on the line, Bunnymund is willing to sacrifice it all to save her. Bunnymund/Sophie
1. Nightmares

Nightmares

The sound of birds could be heard right outside her bedroom window. The sun's light pierces through the crack of the window landing directly across her face. Moaning annoyingly she lazily opens her eyes. Looking up she is surprised that it's already morning.

"Sophie! Get up! You're going to be late!"

"Ugh…"

She was beginning to have second thoughts of moving out with her older brother. She had obtained an office job near the area so it only made sense.

She hesitates as she gets dress and heads downstairs to see that her brother had already prepared breakfast for her.

Rubbing her eye, she flops down on her chair.

Placing down a cup of coffee and a plate of food, he eyes his sister suspiciously.

"Rough night?"

She sips her coffee as she rubs her forehead.

"Just another nightmare."

"Really? Again?"

"Yeah, it's so weird. I can't remember the last time I've had this many nightmares."

With a look of concerned, he takes a seat and sips his coffee.

"So, what are the dreams about?"

"They all start the same way. I'm running from something, but I don't know what. You know what? Forget it. I have to get to work."

"Oh! Before I forget! What are your plans for Easter?"

The comment makes her roll her eyes.

"I'm not doing this with you Jamie."

"What I do?"

"Every year it's the same with you. You get excited about doing something for the holidays, and then you go into your 'Guardian' montage."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It makes you look crazy. Maybe if you drop this whole fairytale nonsense more people will take you seriously."

He never stopped believing. Till this day he had maintained a great relation with the Guardians. Sophie on the other hand stopped believing a long time ago.

One Guardian in particular had continued to visit Sophie every Easter, despite the fact that she could no longer see him.

"Ok, let me get out of here. I'll see you later."

She rushes out without even cleaning her dishes.

Jamie annoyed shouts out,

"Do I look like a maid!?"

Work was the same old thing. Answering calls, writing reports and the occasional coworker chats.

Yawning she stretches and looks over at the time.

"Where does the time go?"

She packs up her things and heads to the door. A coworker sees that she is about to leave and approaches her.

"Hey Soph? You sure you don't want me to drop you off? It's kind of late and a pretty girl like yourself might not fare well at these hours."

She rolls her eyes at the comment.

"No thanks Tom. I'm a big girl. I think I know how to take care of myself."

"Well, if you change your mind, you know that I'm always available. Right?"

His words disgusted her.

"Thanks. Goodnight."

She walks out into the darkness and heads over towards the direction she always walks home.

After a couple of minutes she begins to regret not taking Tom's offer despite his approaches. A sound catches her off guard. Quickly turning around she is glad to see a cat pouncing from a garbage can. Breathing a sigh of relief, she quickens her pace. There was something different. For some reason she felt as if she was walking in the wrong direction. Making a left, she stops dead in her tracks. There in the darkness stood a man. There was something about him that scared the living daylights out of her.

It may have been her mind playing games but she could have sworn that she heard someone say,

"Run…"

She does what he says and runs.

Looking over her shoulder occasionally she continues to run at full force.

She is so happy to see her house.

"Jamie! JAMIE! Open the door! **JAMIE!**"

She pounds on the door. There is no answer.

Turning around, the man in black is now standing right in front of her.

"**STAY AWAY FROM ME!**"

Not saying a word he looks up.

Her green eyes widen.

He was absolutely grotesque. His purple eyes had the ability to pierce her soul. The skin around his face was falling apart exposing her to the rotting flesh that lied underneath. The creature smiles, revealing his plaque covered fangs.

Reaching up, his skeletal finger points in her direction.

"You're mine…"

He floats towards her.

She was in complete shock. She was telling herself to move, but she couldn't.

"Die…"

He touches her forehead.

"**NOOOO!**"

Flinging her head from her desk, she continues to scream.

Tom rushes over and grabs her by her shoulders.

"Sophie? SOPHIE!?"

Stopping she looks at him with a bewildered look.

"Tom? Oh god! Was I dreaming?"

"Yeah, you said something about having a headache so I suggested you rest your head for a little."

"How embarrassing! I'm sorry Tom."

"No worries. Just take it easy ok? Hey! There's this Easter Pub Run going on tomorrow! You should come."

Tom's requests were always questionable. He has always made it clear that he's had a thing for her ever since she started working at the company.

"I don't know. Tomorrow's Easter and my brother is such a huge fan of the holidays-"

"Come one Soph! You can't keep catering to your brother's needs! Sometimes you just gotta do what you want to do."

Looking a bit annoyed, she finally gives in.

"Fine…FINE! I'll go, but just for an hour!"

Slapping his hands together, he gets up with a huge smile on his face.

"Great! I'll pick you up at eight!"

He grabs his jacket and leaves before she could further protest.

Massaging her forehead she lets out a small laugh.

"Tomorrow's definitely going to be an interesting day."

Reviews are appreciated!


	2. The Key

The Key

Her bare feet were cushioned by the plushy green grass. Her long blonde hair flowed against the wind as her green eyes sparkled against the sun's light. There were flowers til the eye can see. The feeling of joy and hope filled her heart as she giggles at the sight of the eggs walking towards the painted lakes. There was something calling out to her. She couldn't hear, but she could feel it. She quickly runs up towards hill where she can make out a shadow. The sun's glare was making it impossible for her to make out the person standing at the top of the hill.

"Hello?"

The figure perks its ears and turns around.

She can't make out a face. The light was too blinding.

"Do…do I know you?"

The figure doesn't say a word. Instead it walks towards her and places a paw in front of her.

Confused, she looks up to only be met with the sun's glare.

She smiles and takes his paw into hers.

Suddenly the sun's light dimmers.

The flowers begin to wilt, and the eggs crumble into pieces.

Confused, she looks down and quickly realizes that the paw she was recently holding has turned into a clawed hand.

She looks up and can now clearly see the figure in front of her.

There before her stood a rabbit like demon. His eyes glowed of green, as drool seeped through his fangs.

He grasps down on her wrist as she tries to pull away.

She frantically attempts to pull her arm free, but to no avail.

The creature lowers itself, so that his face was mere inches away from hers.

He was so close that she could feel the heat emitting from his breath.

Growling he says to the horrified woman,

"Welcome to the Warren."

He lets out an evil laugh, before lunging forward with a lethal bite.

Shooting up from her bed she lets out a scream.

Her door is flung open by a very concerned Jamie.

"Sophie! What's wrong!?"

Gasping she clutches onto her shirt, as she frantically checks her head for any bite marks.

Sighing in relief she combs her hand through her golden hair.

"It…it was just a dream."

Jamie takes a seat by his sister and places a loving hand on her shoulder.

"I'm worried. Every night you've been having these dreams. Maybe it really is Pitch coming back to-"

Annoyed she jumps out of bed.

"Pitch!? Really Jamie!? I have no time to for your childish nonsense! It's getting tiring! Do you have any idea what people say about you? What I have to hear about on an ongoing basis? God! If you want to believe in fairytales and pixie dust then go right ahead, but don't drag me down with you! "

"Sophie…"

"I'm just really tired of it Jamie, and that's why I decided I'm not going to your Annual Easter Egg hunt."

It was very apparent that her confession had hurt him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Jamie. I'm going out with Tom and the gang to their Annual Easter Pub Run."

Looking away, he gets up slowly.

"Tom!? You got to be kidding me! He's a jerk! Trust me Soph he's nothing but trouble!"

"I don't remember asking for your opinion and besides, I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions!

"Well, I hope you have a good time. "

She knew he didn't mean it, but at this point she'll take it.

"Thanks, I will."

Before he closes the door, he pauses.

"You know you may not believe, but he never stopped believing in you."

"And who's that?"

"The Easter Bunny."

She picks up her pillow and throws it directly at him.

"Get out!"

She pushes the door shut and locks it.

"Seriously? The Easter Bunny? The things this guy will say never cease to amaze me."

Outside her window, smoke gathers creating a form. Purple eyes glare into her window as the creature focuses on the being before him. Looking down into the palm of his hand, a smoke shaped Bunny forms.

"She…she has been to The Warren. Interesting. She might be our key into finally ridding the world of these detestable Guardians."

Closing his hand he crushes the smoked shape Bunny.

Reviews Appreciated!


	3. Aster

Aster

The remainder of the day proved to be awkward. Jamie had went ahead to help organize the Egg Hunt while Sophie remained behind. It was getting to be around that hour where she had to start getting ready.

Fresh out of the shower she places down a red cocktail dress.

Spritzing herself with a flower fragrant filled perfume, she delicately places a butterfly necklace pendent around her neck.

One last look in the mirror and she smiles,

"Ready or not, here I come."

Stepping out of her house she pauses and looks down.

There on her footsteps was a fuchsia-blue egg.

Every year Jamie would place one on her windowsill.

It was something they shared each year even after he would swear that it was actually the Easter Bunny who was leaving them for her.

Smiling, she picks up the egg and carefully tosses it in the air to catch it.

Gently catching it, her eyes perk when she notices that something was written on the egg.

In calligraphy the words 'Believe' appear.

She rolls her eyes and places the egg on the counter.

A honk blares behind her as Tom rolls up in his car.

Waving, she locks up and walks towards the car.

Meanwhile in the bushes a curious rabbit hides as he watches her approach the car.

He could barely make out what they were saying, but it was clear that she was happy to see the man.

"Thanks for picking me up."

"No worries. I'm always accommodating when it comes to helping out a beauty like you."

Laughing she closes the door shut.

"Ready?"

With her nod of approval, Tom shifts gears and drives off.

In the clear, the rabbit stands tall and proud.

"Who in the bloody hell was that?"

"Jealous Cotton Tail?"

Surprised, the rabbit looks up to see a young boy sitting on a tree limb, swinging his leg happily.

"Rack off, Snowflake!"

"Based on the way she was dress I would say she was going on a date."

A look of shock over takes his face. Turning around he looks back in the direction the car left in.

Realizing what Jack was doing, he shakes off the feeling.

"That ain't no date mate. They're just goin' ta bloody go and chat for a bit."

Sucking in his teeth, Jack gives the rabbit a look of disapproval.

"Whatever you say Bunny."

"What do yoos know? When's the last time you've been on a date?"

"I've hung around kids and teens long enough to know when it is."

The comment earns him a stern look from the rabbit.

Looking back he angrily says,

"Bloody hell."

And just like that he takes off.

Surprised, Jack quickly stands and flies off in close pursuit.

"Whoa! Where are you going?"

"Where do yoos reckon I'm goin'? Going ta make sure she's safe."

"Bunny! Relax! She's safe! Trust me! I was her age once and I know how we guys think."

"Exactly why I'm goin' ta check on her!"

Bunny picks up the pace as Jack pouts at the comment.

The bar was packed to near capacity.

By the bar, Sophie stood laughing with a couple of friends.

A tap on her shoulder forces her to turn around as she is greeted with a drink from Tom.

"See? Aren't you glad you came out?"

"Yeah. Thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for coming."

Taking sip from his beer, he places it down and reaches out to her.

"Care to dance?"

Putting her drink down she takes his hand.

"Sure."

Taking her hand he guides her to the dance floor.

Finally catching up, Bunny peers through the window.

Jack takes a place near the rabbit and proceeds to look in as well.

"Hmm…I don't see her."

Ignoring him, Bunny continues to look around until he catches a woman in a red dress.

"There she is!"

Jack looks over in Bunny's direction and looks for himself.

"And it looks like she's dancing and may I add she looks like she's really really REALLY enjoying herself."

"What does she see in him? I mean look at him. Standing there with his sissy hair cut and smug look, and don't get me started on his pants!"

Jack couldn't help, but laugh at seeing how flustered Bunny was getting.

"True, but things could be worst. He could be a kangaroo."

Just as the rabbit was going to protest, he sees the man whisper something into her ear. Sophie nods in agreement and she is now being led away from the crowd.

Rabbit runs over to the other window and takes a peek inside.

He catches a glimpse of her dress as she climbs the stairs.

"Where is he takin' her?"

Jack floats up to the second floor and looks through the window.

Opening the door Tom reveals to Sophie a room lit by white Christmas lights.

In the center laid a bear skin rug as a fire glowed inside the fireplace.

"Wow."

"Do I impress or do I impress?"

She rolls her eyes towards the comment.

"It's nice. I'll give you that."

Closing the door, Tom strolls over and reveals a bottle of wine hiding behind a chair.

"Madam?"

"I'm surprised they let you get away with all this at the bar."

"Well, I'm personal friends with the bar owner. Told him I needed a little favor and he was more than happy to comply."

"Was he now?"

"Yup, scout's honor."

Pouring her a glass he carefully passes it to her.

Glaring down at her drink, she couldn't help but think of her brother.

Meanwhile, smoke begins to trace out from the fireplace.

Slithering around like a snake, it creeps up Tom's legs and seeps into his wine.

Jack catches the slithering smoke from the corner of his eye.

"What the-"

"Cheers!"

They tap glasses and take a sip of their wine.

Sipping his glass, a purple glow shines through his eyes; Tom shakes his head and suspiciously looks down at the wine.

"Wow that was a bit strong to my liking."

Surprised, Sophie gives him a questionable look.

"Really, I thought it was sweet."

Hopping up, Bunny looks though the glass and asks the winter sprite,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I thought I saw something."

Putting down his glass, he walks toward Sophie and lifts her head up.

Bunny's eyes widen as he holds his breath.

A blush runs across her face.

"Tom?"

He leans down for a kiss.

The window suddenly blows open.

Sophie looks away and covers herself from the blast.

"What the-Tom?"

Turning around she stares directly into purple eyes. Those were the same eyes from her dreams.

Revealing his fangs, he violently grabs the girl.

Bunny panics and jumps into the room.

"Jack!"

"On it!"

Lifting his stick he blasts the creature with an ice attack.

Hurt, the creature throws Sophie on the floor.

Frightened, she simply lays while staring at the beast in front of her.

Jack continues his attacks and desperately yells to Bunny,

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

Bunny reaches for her arm but dissolves right through her.

"I can't! She doesn't believe in me mate!"

"TALK TO HER!"

The monster swipes at Jake, and attempts to reach down and grab Sophie.

"Alright, listen to me. You need to get up."

The monster violently thrashes in an attempt to remove itself of the winter sprite.

Jack is nearly bucked off, but holds on.

"I can't hold him back!"

With its back end frozen, the creature claws the floor and crawls towards Sophie.

Seeing that he doesn't have much time, the rabbit pleads to her,

"Get up."

Her eyes soften.

She gets up and runs down the stairs.

The bar patrons stare as she pushes through the crowd.

The monster exits from its host, leaving Jack lying on top of an unconscious Tom.

Running like mad, she runs through various streets in attempt to outrun the creature.

She makes the mistake and runs into a dead end.

Turning around she sees the man in black.

Covering her eyes she tells herself,

"It's just a dream, It's…just…a dream! WAKE UP! WAKE UP SOPHIE!"

His voice fueled by pain and fear, the creature speaks.

"Tis' no dream. I am the deepest of darkness. I have seen countless souls perish under my images as hell welcomed them for their sins. I am Pavor Nocturnus."

Leaping over the wall Bunny lands right in front of her.

"Back off cobber! If yoos know what's best for you, you'll leave the sheila alone!"

The creature appears unaffected by the rabbit's threat.

"The Guardian of Hope. Where there's hope, there is life."

Floating over to a trash can he grabs a nearby rat that happened to be eating some left over corn.

The rat frightenly squeaks as it is lifted by the base of its long tail.

"Fear strikes the mind and soul, abolishing all hope leaving us with only one resolution."

Without warning he crushes the rat in a cloud of dark smoke.

"Death."

The rat's blood seeps between his fingers and drip down to the floor.

Sophie backs herself up against the wall, clutching her butterfly pendant.

Swallowing hard, tears flow down her cheeks.

"What the hell do you want from me!?"

The rabbit keeps his eyes on Pavor as he stands on his hind legs, slowly reaching back for his boomerang.

" Don't you worry none Sophie. I'll protect you."

The remark causes Pavor to smile.

"Don't make promises that you simply can not keep Aster."

Sophie confused replies,

"Aster?"

Nobody has called him that name, not even the Guardians have taken the habit of calling him that.

"Who are you!?"

"It has been many years since we've crossed paths, Aster."

Fiddling his fingers the creature creates a figure before him.

Bunny's heart drops.

There before him was figure of a young girl.

"Do you not remember dear Ester?"

Dropping his Boomerang, the rabbit stands there with his mouth gapped open.

"Ester…"

"A young lady, filled with hopes and dreams. Every day she would sing the praises of Bunnymund. As she grew older her faith remained strong. It wasn't until her beliefs led her to tragedy. Society had deemed it illogical for a girl her age to believe in fairy tales. She would endure the taunts, the rejection, and the hate from her follow classmates, all in your name. As she reached that age I decided to pay her a visit. It was enough to show her that not only was she alone, but her precious Guardians were a figment of her imagination. If I remember correctly, they found her bled out in her bath tub on Easter Sunday."

Sophie covers her mouth in shock.

Clenching his hand into a tight fist, Bunny's body shakes angrily.

Reaching down he grabs his boomerang.

"Yoos dirty dingo smelly croc!"

He rushes forward attempting to land whatever attack he could. Pavor dodges the attacks with ease.

Throwing the boomerang, the creature vanishes and appears behind Sophie.

The Pooka panics when he sees Pavor violently grab Sophie by her neck.

She lets out a horrid scream forcing the Pooka to run in her direction.

"SOPHIE!"

"The Warren. Come if you dare Aster. Her fate is now in your hands."

Clutching her neck, he forms a portal and throws her in it.

Pavor strolls into the portal, closing it behind him.

Running as fast as he could, Bunny jumps towards the portal, but it closes before he could reach it.

Slamming into the wall, Bunny falls hard against the floor.

Jack turning the corner is glad to finally have found the rabbit.

"There you are! Where's Sophie!?"

Getting up he angrily stares at the wall.

"He took her. Their headed towards The Warren."

"What!?"

Thumping his foot a portal appears beneath him.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm getting her back."

He flies in front of the Pooka hoping to talk some sense into him.

"Bunny you can't! You don't know what you're up against."

"I don't care!"

In a last ditch effort in stopping his friend, Jack grabs Bunny by his boomerang pack and attempts to pull him away from the rabbit made portal.

"Let's go back and regroup with the other Guardians. We're better in numbers!"

"I don't care what you do! Just stay outta my way!

He reaches back and grabs Jack by his hoodie and flings him off.

Jack regains control mid air and stares at the rabbit in disbelief. He has never seen Bunny this angry before.

"She's my responsibility. I'm her Guardian and I'll be dead before I let anythin' happen ta her. "

"You don't have to do this alone."

"Yeah I do mate."

Jumping into the hole, Jack attempts to stop him but he's too late.

"I got to get help!"

Jack flies away into the night.

Reviews are appreciated!


	4. To the North Pole

To the North Pole

The Egg Hunt had been a major success. Jamie was a bit sad that his sister wasn't there to see all the kids having a good time looking for eggs. It did bother him that Bunny wasn't around this time. The Pooka usually used the time to catch up with Jamie not only asking him about his life, but asking about Sophie's as well.

He walks in to call it a night, until something catches the corner of his eye.

There on the table top was an egg. Not just any egg, but the egg Bunny always left for Sophie.

Just as he was about to touch it, a cold gust of wind flings open the door.

Jack desperately flies around until he makes eye contact with Jamie and smiles.

"JAMIE!"

"What the hell Jack!? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Grabbing his wrist, he lifts the man up with little to no effort.

"We've got no time for that! Sophie's been kidnapped!"

All questions went out the door. All of his focus was now directly towards his sister.

"Kidnapped? When? Where? By Whom!? IS SHE OK!? WHERE IS SHE?"

"I'll answer all of your questions along the way!"

He lifts Jamie by the wrist and flies out the door, leaving the man no chance to lock it.

The last time he had ever done this kind of thing with Jack was when he was child. Needless to say that as man, dangling in the air by your wrist was quiet terrifying.

"JACK! JACK! Wait! Where are we going!?"

"To the North Pole!"

"North Pole!? Are you nuts! At this rate I'll be killed!"

Jack realizes that a normal human being wouldn't survive the altitude change, let alone the cold.

"Opps! Almost forgot!"

Letting go of Jamie's wrist, Jack reaches into the inside pocket of his hoodie.

"North left each of us with a snow globe in case of emergencies."

Upon not hearing a response, he looks down to see a plummeting Jamie screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Oh shoot! JAMIE!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Jamie had quickly come to the conclusion that this is how he dies.

Just before he hits the floor, the winter sprite swoops up and saves his friend from an early death sentence.

Taking a deep breath in, he gives his soon to be ex friend a stern look.

"Sorry about that. I forget you guys can't fly."

"REALLY!? You could have fooled me!"

Getting back to the task at hand, Jack looks at the globe and whispers,

"To the North Pole."

He gives it a good shake and throws it to the ground.

A portal appears before them with images of the North Pole.

Without any hesitation the pair leap into the portal sealing close behind them.

Reviews Appreciated!


	5. To The Warren

**Due to popular request and all the PM I've received, I have decided to redo this chapter with in depth conversation about the Sectors. I hope this answers whatever questions you guys may have had and further add to your reading experience.

To The Warren

Working hard on getting his Yetis in line for Christmas, North sits at his desk going over the list of the must toys for this year.

Suddenly a flash pulls his big blue eyes away from his paper work as he looks towards the source.

Surprised by the sudden intrusion he sits up and walks over to where the portal will open.

With a flash beaming from the portal and lighting up the room, both Jack Frost and Jamie fall by North's feet.

The portal closes, leaving the man to make sense of the situation.

"Jack Frost? Jamie Bennett? What are you doing here?"

It quickly dawns on him that the sole purpose of giving Jack the snow globe in the first place was for emergency purposes only.

Glancing down at the pair, he welcomes them with a stern look.

"What has happened?"

Jack gets up and brushes himself off as Jamie attempts to pull himself together.

Just as Jack was about to speak, he is cut off by Jamie.

"Sophie's been kidnapped by Pitch!"

The remark takes North by surprise.

"Pitch? Impossible! We defeated him!"

Jack finally steps in to clarify.

"It wasn't Pitch."

Jamie and North turn to face Jack with bewildered looks.

Jamie, already flustered angrily revokes Jack's accusation.

"It has to be Pitch! Who else could it be!?"

Jack then reflects on what he saw from earlier.

"He was different. Bunny and I caught a glimpse of him at the bar before he took her. He was able to take physical control of an adult human. How can he take physical control of something that doesn't believe in him?"

North takes in all this new found information and begins to walk over to his corridor where the globe stood lighting the children of the world.

Looking up, North gives the globe a somber look.

"That's because he did believe in him."

Jack and Jamie are quick to follow North into the corridor and stare up at the globe confused.

Jamie ponders for a moment.

"How is that possible? Tom doesn't believe in you guys let alone whatever the hell that thing was!"

North walks over to his control board, and turns it on.

The board lights up, revealing a holographic blue screen above them.

Images of familiar Guradians and unfamiliar ones fill the board.

"You see Jamie, Guardians are broken into sectors. We are of sector one. We protect the children of the world. "

Pressing a button, the world's lights flicker a bright blue.

"Those lights signify the adults of the world**. **As you grow you stop believing in us, but begin believing in other things."

Images of Guardians familiarized through children's fables vanish and the screen begins to flow with images of religious figures.

"They take part in protecting the adults of the world, or as we call it; Sector 2."

North punches in a few buttons to allow the screen to reveal the images of several more familiar Guardians.

Looking around Jamie was quite surprise to see several that he knew, but never imagined them to be listed as Guardians.

"Zeus? Loch Ness Monster? The Devil?"

"Sectors are broken based on your power, belief strength, and global acknowledgment. The higher your number the stronger you are in your ability as a Guardian."

Hearing this for the first time Jack couldn't help, but question the sector grid.

"How many sectors are there?"

"There are six, but there is only one member who holds a spot in sector 6. "

With a push of a button, a very familiar image appears before them.

Jamie couldn't help but whisper,

"The Grim Reaper?"

Jack knew of the Grim Reaper very well, but was surprised that he was enlisted as a Guardian.

"Aren't Guardians supposed to protect and help? How did he get the green light!?"

Understanding the confusion, North explains.

"Not all Guardians are granted the sole purpose to protect. Some are placed to create balance in an imperfect world. There will always be good and bad, as long as we are to keep that balance and maintain the order."

Jack begins to put the pieces together.

"So what you're telling is that we're dealing with a sector 2 Pitch? So why Sophie? "

Pressing another button, an image of a grotesque being appears.

Jamie's heart drops.

Pointing, North turns to Jack and Jamie.

"That is Pavor or as we call him-"

Jamie cuts him off.

"Pavor Nocturnus…"

Shocked, both the Guardians look back at the man.

North surprisingly asks,

"You know him?"

"No, but I remember reading about it…I mean him. See, Pavor Nocturnus is listed as a medical condition. It's a source of sleep terrors so bad that some who are diagnosed with it usually will attempt or commit suicide."

The news was a bit unsettling for Jack. Pitch was bad enough, but his dreams never led anybody to end their life.

Focused, North further explains the situation.

"Sectors are never allowed to cross in between. Whatever Pavor is planning, it is to disrupt the order and to grow into further sectors, allowing his impact on the world to grow. Being that he is of Sector 2, he can easily wipe out all Guardians from Sector 1."

Jamie walks over to the screen and gives the creature a good look.

"If he's anything like I imagine, then we need to get Sophie out of there right now."

"We can't."

Jack and Jamie turn towards North with shocked expressions.

"What? WHY!? That's my sister we're talking about! WE HAVE TO! IT'S YOUR JOB TO PROTECT-"

North sadly intervenes by adding,

"The children of the world. Sophie is no longer child."

"What?"

"Jamie, we are no match against Pavor. He is of Sector 2 and we are of Sector 1. He will squash us like bugs! Man of Moon has chosen us to protect the-"

"I KNOW! The children of the freakin world! I mean…how could you turn your back on her!? ON ME!?"

Jack places a hand on Jamie's shoulders only for the man to pull away from the touch.

"I believe in you…IN ALL OF YOU! I'm asking you as a friend, to help me get my sister back."

North conflicted looks down at his desk.

Jamie voices his desperation with one small plea,

"Please…"

Upon looking down at his desk, North sees the word BELIEVE etched on a piece of paper.

Taking a deep breath in, he smiles.

Slamming his hand on the desk, he grabs his swords.

"Let's go save your sister."

Jamie almost couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"R..REALLY!?"

"I will summon the others! Jack! Take this globe and head over to The Warren! We will meet you there!"

Tossing over the globe, Jack catches it with a smile.

Glancing over at Jamie, the man gives the Winter Sprite a small nod in return.

Jack places the snow globe by his mouth and whispers,

"To The Warren."

He smashes the globe down onto the floor.

A flash of light fills the room as images of The Warren appear in the portal.

Jamie takes a deep breath in and looks into the portal with a concern look.

"Hold on Sophie. We're coming!"

The pair jump in with the portal once more closing behind them.

Reviews Appreciated!


	6. I See You

I See You

A smoke filled portal reveals itself within The Warren.

Yelling is heard as Sophie plops down into the plushy grass below her.

"Oof!"

Landing hard she rubs her head to help soothe the pain.

Just as she was about to yell for the mistreatment, she looks around in astonishment.

"This is where I was in my dream."

Pavor glides over her, with his shadow killing everything beneath it.

"Yes, and it was that dream that provided a glimpse into one of the Guardian's homes."

"Guardian?"

"An image of your past. Don't you not remember?"

The question felt more like a jab at her.

Standing up, she walks over to a nearby painted lake. Looking down she is surprised to see an eggshell bumping into her leg. Giggling she gently picks it up, and gasps when she notices that there are two legs underneath it.

"Unbelievable."

She lets out another gasp when the egg is suddenly taken from her.

Glancing over at the egg, Pavor sneers at it.

"No worries. Within time the Guardians will become a thing of the past, and so will you."

He crushes the egg which lets out a tiny screech.

"Shall we?"

Smoke surrounds her wrapping around her neck, arms and legs.

"Wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Placing her high above, he turns and looks towards a portal that has just formed on the ground before him.

"It appears we may have some company."

With a snap of his fingers, his body dissolves and vanishes.

Jumping out of the portal, Bunny appears.

Standing tall, he cautiously looks around for any sign of Pavor or Sophie.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

Suddenly he hears the cry of a woman. He quickly looks up and sees Sophie wrapped in a chain link of darkness.

"Ankle Biter!"

"She can't hear you Aster."

Turning around he sees Pavor floating around as if he owned the place.

"Let her go!"

"I will, as soon as I kill you."

With no warning a blast lands inches from where Bunny was standing.

His quick reflexes save him from the blast.

As he lands he hears another one coming towards him.

"Crickey!"

He jumps in a nick of time.

Sophie struggles against the binds, using the time she has to get free.

Every once and a while she would look down at the battle. She pauses when she realizes that she can vaguely see a shape with each hit. If her intuitions served her correctly she could have sworn that it was a rabbit.

Dodging as best as he could, Bunny attempts to close the gap and land a direct hit to Pavor's face.

Jumping up he lunges his foot forward.

"Take that you ugly arsehole!"

Before he could make any contact, he freezes in the air.

Unable to move his body, he is greeted with a fang filled smile.

"Eternal rest awaits you Guardian of Hope."

Lifting his clawed hand a flash appears,

"Bugger!"

The light flashes once more and then there is an explosion.

Flying across the Warren, the Pooka lands hard against a wall.

Slumping over, Pavor floats over to examine his work.

Clutching his chest, Bunny weakly looks up at Parvo.

"Is that all you have in you Aster? Is this the true signification of Hope?"

"FUCK OFF!"

Smiling, Pavor stops and looks up towards the sky.

There in the distance he can see Jack carrying Jamie.

Jamie makes eye contact with his little sister.

"Sophie!"

Looking up in amazement she cries out to her brother,

"Jamie? JAMIE!"

Annoyed, Parvo lets out a bothered sigh.

"I can't have anymore distractions."

Lifting his arms, a swarm of darkness fills The Warren.

The colorful lakes begin to fill with a tar like substance. The trees wilt, as the plants and grass die. The ground bursts open in several spots, as dead creatures crawl from the earth.

The eggs crumble in masses as their screams fill the air.

Parvo flies up and places a hand on his face.

"My nightmares will reign over earth, as death grapples with the casualty that is of mankind."

Reaching up he grabs a hold of his face

With his long claws, he digs into the corners of his face and begins to tear it off.

Throwing his rotting flesh to the side, he laughs.

With a sneer he slowly peers up and displays his exposed flesh.

"I am Pavor, terror of the night and the reaper of hopes and dreams."

Jack gently lands by Sophie, letting go of Jack.

With no time to lose, Jamie tries to untie her.

Struggling against the darkness wrapped around her limbs, he attempts to distract her with questions to help calm her.

"Sophie, are you alright?"

"Yeah! But most importantly, you can fly!?"

Laughing he points over to Jack.

"No, I can't. But with the help of Jack Frost…"

She looks over to where he is pointing and sees a young teen boy standing before her.

"Oh my God…he's real."

Jack smiles to her reaction.

"We're all real Sophie. All you got to do is believe."

The sound of a blast brings Jamie back to the desperation of their situation.

"No time for introductions! We need to get out of here!"

Taking note of Jamie's action, Jack attempts to help only to stop when he notices the darkness encompassing The Warren.

"Oh no…"

Confused Jamie looks around.

"What's happening?"

"He's consuming us into the darkness. Nothing can come in and nothing can come out."

In unison the siblings shout,

"What!?"

Another explosion fills The Warren.

Covering himself from the attack, Jack looks in the direction to see Bunny covered in blood as the darkness slowly consumes the rabbit's beaten body.

Huffing and puffing the Pooka tries to stand, but falls on his knees.

Jack realizing that the situation has gone from bad to worst cries out to his friend,

"Bunny!"

The name triggers something in Sophie.

"Bunny?"

Just as the Winter Sprite is about to fly towards him the rabbit places his hand up.

"Stay right where yoos are Snowflake. This is my battle."

"But-"

"Your job is ta get Sophie out of here! Do yoos understand?"

Silence is not what the Pooka wanted to hear.

"Do yoos understand!?"

Jack reluctantly nods and returns to the girl.

Pavor floats around contemplating the rabbit's next move.

Jack feverishly helps Jamie until he here's a banging coming from below.

Floating over he is surprised to see Sandy, Tooth, and North waiting down on the ground.

With no way in getting in, North looks over to Jack for answers,

"Jack!"

He rushes down, and greets the remaining Guardians.

"Guys!"

Sandy intrigued, touches the force field in an attempt to find a way in.

Tooth is fluttering in a panic while North confronts Jack.

"Jack! There's no way to get in!"

"And no way to get out, and times running out for Bunny!"

The rabbit is flung around like a rag doll.

Flopping over, North is pained by the state his friend is in.

"Bunny!"

Grabbing a snow globe he smashes it to the ground, revealing a portal that is directly linked to the North Pole. An army of Yetis rush out and pound against the force field.

Tooth orders for her army of Baby Teeth to investigate the entire force field for any flaws.

Sandy surrounds himself in sand and creates a huge hammer.

He swings it at full force, to no avail.

"Keep at it guys! I need to get back to Jaime and Sophie!"

With Pavor putting all of his focus on the Pooka and his force field, the bonds against Sophie weaken.

Jamie notices the change and calls for Jack's help.

Jack floats over and wraps his arms around Jamie's belly.

"Ready!?"

Jamie wraps his arms around Sophie's belly.

"One! Two! **Three!**"

Jack pulls Jamie as Jamie pulls Sophie.

The bonds give way flinging the girl toward her brother. A jumbled mess, they stagger to their feet.

Jack looking around sees one of the baby teeth waving over to him.

"THERE!"

Jamie takes Sophie's hand and runs in the direction Jack had pointed to.

A blast shakes the entire place, causing the trio to stumble to their feet.

A bloody and beaten Bunny slams against the wall.

Slumping over, Pavor floats over and grabs the rabbit by the neck.

Lifting him into the air he smiles at the sight of the beaten Guardian.

Lifting his other hand it begins to glow.

"You say that with hope comes life, but when hope dies-"

Jamie gets up and grabs Sophie.

"We've got to get out of here!"

She doesn't move. She continues to stare down to where Pavor is.

In his grasps is a rabbit, but not just any rabbit.

Her green eyes widen at the realization.

"Bunny…"

Pavor is surprised when the rabbit reaches up and grabs his wrist.

"Nah mate…with hope comes life…and hope dies last."

"Let's just hope that you're wrong."

Tooth pounds the force field with tears in her eyes.

"STOP!"

North gives one last punch before screaming at the mercy of his friend.

"BUNNY!"

Jack turns and runs toward the pair at full speed.

"**NOOOOOOO!"**

Pavor's fist plunges into the rabbit's chest and exits through his back.

All of the Guardians freeze at the sight of seeing one of their comrades actually fall in battle.

Flinging the rabbit as if he were garbage, Pavor laughs.

"How pathetic."

Lifting his stick Jack attempts to hit Pavor with an ice attack.

With little to no effort, Pavor punches Jack across the face.

The Winter Guardian flies across the sky landing hard against the force field.

"Two for the price of one."

"I'm not done just yet yoos dirty dingo smelly croc."

A shocked expression fills Pavor's grotesque face.

"Impossible!"

On one knee the rabbit clutches onto the hole in his chest. He was slowly fading, signifying that he was near death's door.

"Like I said mate, hope dies last."

The demon smiles at the comment.

"Let it be known! That tonight is when hope died!"

Tears filling her eyes, she covers mouth as she sobs at the sight before her.

"I see him. I SEE HIM!"

Sophie pulls away from her brother and runs towards the battlefield.

Crying out, Jamie reaches up and fails to grab hold of her.

"SOPHIE!"

It was all coming back to her. How could she forget? How could she have forgotten him? He was her friend, he was her Bunny, but most importantly he was her Guardian!

Even though she was running at full speed, it felt as if time itself had stopped.

Each step felt as if it took an hour to land. She wasn't going to reach him in time.

Lifting an arm, Pavor takes in the sight of the dying Guardian.

Savoring the moment he cynically says,

"Children remind adults of their younger happier days. Ridding the world of you and the rest of your pestering Guardian friends, will rid the world of light and allow me to consume the world in darkness and death!"

A noise catches Bunny's attention. Looking over he sees Sophie running towards him.

Tears are streaming down her beautiful green eyes.

"BUNNY!"

His eyes widen, but his heart warms upon hearing those words. Especially from her.

"I SEE YOU! I SEE YOU BUNNY!

Everything appeared in slow motion.

The Pooka gives off a small smile and softly replies,

"I'm goin' miss ya an…ankle biter."

The rabbit's eyes roll up. Crashing down, he falls to his knees.

"**BUNNY!"**

With tears streaming down her face she shouts out loud for the king of terror himself to hear,

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!"

Panic fills Jamie's heart as he realizes the danger Sophie was in.

"SOPHIE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Pavor smiles. Lifting his hand, he begins to form a lethal size blast.

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep."

Pavor let's go of the blast.

Jamie lets out a blood curdling scream.

"**SOPHIE!**"

He closes his eyes cursing himself for accepting her faith.

There was no sound.

Confused as to why there was no explosion, Jamie looks up.

For the first time fear has taken its toll on Pavor.

"**IMPOSSIBLE!**"

The Guardians stand there staring in disbelief.

Rubbing his head Jack looks up and can't believe what he is seeing.

"Sophie?"

Jamie is like a deer in headlights. His eyes widen, mouth gapped open as he stands there in a frozen state.

Tooth breaks the ice and hugs a shocked Sandy,

"She's! SHE'S!"

North numbingly answers,

"Mother Nature."

There before Bunny, stood Sophie glowing brightly as the sun, in an exquisite red gown that left very little to the imagination. The dress appeared to cover whatever it deemed necessary, only to become sheer below the knee.

Her left arm now sported a Spring Emblem tattoo along with a pink Butterfly tattoo right underneath it. Huge pink butterfly wings extended from her back, with a pair of antennas protruding from her head.

Flowers beautifully sprouted beneath her as she effortlessly stood there with her arm raised blocking Pavor's attack.

With a stern look on her face, she gently twists her hand to now have the blast facing in Pavor's direction.

She let's go.

Shocked, Pavor dodges the attack in a nick of time.

He looks at the damage his blast had caused and looks back towards Sophie.

"How is this possible!?"

He throws another attack, which she easily brushes aside.

"That will be enough Pavor."

A weak voice is heard from behind her.

"Ankle…biter?"

She peeks over her shoulder, and smiles at the Guardian.

"Rest my Guardian. You have done more than enough. This requires the job of a Sector 5 Guardian."

Raising her arms a sea of vines protrudes from the ground.

"You have made a grave mistake Pavor. Not only have you disrupted my sleep, you have gone as far as to attempt to assassinate one of my Guardians."

Raising her arms, an explosion of color appears beneath her, spreading throughout the Warren faster than the darkness can keep up.

Tree branches reach out, striking down all of Pavor's creations. Flowers sprout and begin to push back against the force field.

A swarm of butterflies surrounds Sophie, lighting up like fireflies as they neared her.

Pavor instantly knew that he was no match for a Sector 5 Guardian, but that wasn't going to stop him from attempting to take one out.

"I have worked too hard to allow you to stop me! I AM THE DARKNESS! I AM-"

Out of nowhere a blast makes direct contact towards his body.

Screaming, he falls from the sky and violently falls onto the plush green grass beneath him.

He painfully grabs hold of his ribs as he attempt to get up.

Struggling, he looks up to meet with green ones.

"How…how could a mere mortal possess the powers of a Guardian of your stature!?"

"We were all mortals once Pavor. Your carelessness has forced me to reveal her before her time. One day she will stand before us as a new Guardian. For now you'll just have to experience a taste of what's to come."

Pavor's purple eyes widen as Sophie forms a blast bigger than he could ever form.

"**NOOOOOO!"**

"Remember Pavor, Hope dies last."

She let's go of the blast, dissolving the creature within it.

Shattering, the remains of the force field turn into specs of gold and gently fall to the ground.

In awe the Guardians stare at the beautiful sight of life returning into the devastated Warren.

Not sure on how to approach her, Jamie cautiously walks up to his 'sister'.

"Sophie?"

Smiling, she gently places a hand against Jamie's cheek.

"One day."

The Guardians sadly surrounded the body of Bunnymund.

Tooth couldn't help, but cry out loud.

Sandy could only look down sadly at his fallen comrade.

North's bright blue eyes filled with tears.

Jack stood there speechless. There lied his friend, dead.

Sophie was the only one with a smile on her face.

Flying over, she bends down and gently lifts up Bunnymund's head.

Brushing his ears back, she lovingly whispers to him,

"Rise my Guardian. As I've promised you the day I granted you Guardianship, I intend to keep my word. Hope dies last."

She closes her eyes and places a loving kiss against the Pooka's.

Jamie who is about to protest, is quickly hushed by Jack.

Her light flows over to the Pooka, covering his lifeless body with a shiny glow.

The Guardians intently stare at the spectacle.

Reaching up, Bunny returns the kiss.

His eyes begin to gently flutter open.

The Guardians let out a cheer, reaching out and hugging each other in a congratulatory state.

Confused, Bunny stares into Sophie's beautiful green eyes and weakly asks,

"Sophie?"

She lets out a soft laugh.

"Has she taken a spot in your heart Bunnymund?"

It hurt too much to laugh when he realizes exactly who he was speaking to.

"She risked everything for you today."

"I know."

Smiling she places a soft kiss against his forehead.

"Take care my Guardian. Where would Mother Nature be without her Spring?"

A glow surrounds Sophie, momentarily blinding all in its range.

The glow fades, revealing Sophie in her normal state.

Jamie smiles and runs over to hug his sister.

Grasping her head, she is a lost for words.

"Wha…what happened?"

Holding her up Jamie could not have been more proud of her.

"You're a hero Sophie. You saved us, and him."

Bunny rises and stands before them all, good as new.

"Bunny!"

Standing up she wraps her arms around her Guardian, holding him tight.

A blush runs across his face.

Laughter ensues as the Guardians notice the uncomfortable state of the usually composed rabbit.

Coughing, Bunny pushes the girl away.

"Um…good job ankle biter. I…couldn't have done a better job."

Rolling his eyes Jack floats over and pushes Bunny from behind onto Sophie.

Embarrassed and angry, Bunny yells at Jack's forcefulness.

"SNOWFLAKE!"

"No, it's ok."

Taking his paw, Sophie pulls him back into her direction.

The rabbit gulps, and stares directly down at her.

Reaching up she places a hand on his cheek.

"How could I've ever stopped believing in you?"

"I don't blame ya. It was when yoos were about 14 and your mates started teasin' you about me. I would've done the same."

"I'm so sorry."

"No need ta apologize. Happens ta the best of us."

Looking away, he is pulled back by her gentle touch.

"No, not when you never stopped believing in me. The egg. It really was you that left that for me every year wasn't it?"

He doesn't answer.

She lets out a soft sob.

"It was you!"

"Soph…"

Jumping up she places him in a tight squeezed hug sobbing into the crook of his neck.

Surprised, he stares over at his fellow Guardians who signal for him to hug back.

He does as he is instructed and hugs her back.

Uncomfortable with his little sister lovingly hugging the Pooka, Jamie lets out a hard cough.

"Ugh HUM! COUGH* UGH HUM!"

Awkwardly pulling away from the Pooka, Sophie nervously brushes a hair away from her face.

North reaches into his pocket and reveals a snow globe.

"Time to celebrate! Yes?"

In unison, they all nod their heads yes.

Smiling, North gently whisper to the snow globe,

"To the North Pole."

Smashing the globe on the ground, images of the North Pole reveal itself inside the portal.

Laughing hysterically North is the first to jump in with the remainder of the Guardians and Jamie following close behind.

Looking over Sophie places a hand out for the Pooka to take.

Smiling back at her the rabbit smoothly replies,

"This is goin' ta be epic."

Sheepishly smiling she replies,

"Hop! Hop!"

Taking her hand they both jump into the portal together with it closing close behind them.

THE END!

Reviews Appreciated!

I actually drew a picture for this chapter that you can see here!

Look for me on Deviantart! My username is Pchanny and the piece is called 'I See You'


End file.
